universe22fandomcom-20200216-history
Boucler
Boucler is a small bailiwick of an tenth of a million (100,000) residents, it is further divided fifes, occupying approximately a hundred kilometer squared. Boucler is an imperialist nation which seeks to broaden its empire. Government The nation is bailiwick, meaning it is governed by a bailiff who owns all of the nations lands. The bailiff is the nations chief judicial, chief executive, and chief legislative officer, with such power he controls the entire country. The nation is however leased to other people, these leased lands is called fiefs, the leasee of the fiefs pays the bailiff with money in exchange for letting them use the land. Fiefs are subdivision of the nation which grants the holder of the fief the authority to govern his land in behalf of the bailiff. All the fiefs are held in an eternal lease to the holder and upon the consent of the bailiff, such lease may be transferred to another leasee. There are however other lands which are not leased and therefore controlled by the bailiff, these lands are called villages, the villages is headed by a mayor which technically holds the lease of such village but do not exercise similar authority as a seigneur, leasee of a fief. Boucler Colonies Are colonies, or lands claimed, governed, and protected by Boucler outside of the traditional borders of the nation. Starting in 28 ASC, Boucler's Bailiff ordered to start building and annexing villages outside of there borders. As of these date 24th day of the 8th month, 70 ASC, these are the list of the current Boucler colonies in foreign lands: Min Fan Fan, Yu Gao, Tarpus, and Sletta. Khai Syong Main article: Khai Syong Khai Syong is a former military outpost of the Boucler's military, and now a thriving settlement of twelve thousand. Both Bouclers and Senans live together in these settlement in peace, there are also some cross ethnic weddings in the land. Geography The bailiwick is at Shit Sang island due southwest of Chin Xuo. It has a different land feature as exibited by other nations. Many people of the bailiwick earn there living through farming, because the nation is blessed with fertile farm lands and nice irrigation. People The residents of the nation wears a brown colored clothing for common people, and elaborately crafted clothing for wealthy people. The main language of the people is Bouclersie, a native dialect that is not found in any other nations. Economy Their economy most relies on the trade they have with other nations. Their primary product is agriculture produce, which practically makes its way to the markets of its neighboring nations. These trades had enabled this nation to produce technology which are similar to other nations, various trade expeditions have caused a large exchange of knowledge with other nations. Another source of income for these nation is tourism, many people would pay huge amounts of money just to get there due to the many sceneries these nation holds. Bending Art People in Boucler uses earthbending as there main form of bending however small groups of water and fire benders do reside in the nation. Boucler Military Boucler Military is own of the most technologically advance military in the Shit Sang Island. Inspite its small size its military is very capable of defending the small nation from any attacks. The military is divided into the Earthbenders Corps, the Waterbenders Corps, and the Firebenders Corps, however these corps have nonbenders in their ranks. Each corps utilized its own set of weaponry and its own ways of fighting, however these corps are controlled centrally by the council of three, the most powerful governing body of the military, these council is composed by the commanders of each corps and are headquartered at Fentakasi. Bailiff's Own Bender Guards The Bailiff's own is the elite military division which protects the bailiff and his family. They are stationed at the States Palace in the capital. The guards are also tasked to protect the States Building, the parliament of the bailiwick. All members of the guards are bender, earth, water, or fire, and reports directly to the bailiff. They will not take any orders from anyone except the bailiff himself, they have taken an oath of allegiance to the bailiff. Boucler's Bailiff War The Boucler's bailiff war is a massive military operations planned to take as much land in the name of Boucler. The war started in the ninth month of 60 ASC when Boucler forcibly annexed the village of Fau Min from Sena Chiefdom since then the nation had used its fire benders to subdue any hostile forces. Not long did the military of Boucler established several more settlements to house any Bouclers who decided to leave the homeland and dwell in foreign lands. Many soldiers had been sent to fight in the frontlines, but there are still forces stationed in the homelands. Medical and health care The government of Boucler have employed several medical alchemist to work in the nations research laboratories to find cure to many diseases. However, there still many people who relies on natural ways to cure illnesses. The nation have several hospitals which employs both traditional and modern methods of curing diseases. Category:All Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Boucler